Farenheit Footsteps
by 3amnovelist
Summary: Grey-Sloan Memorial has a new teaching program under its belt that brings with it a new flock of young minds, eager to please and progress in their respective fields. Among these fresh faces is Enya Goodwin, who finds herself following in the phantom footsteps of Grey-Sloan's very own Mark Sloan, her half brother.


**Characters:**

 **-** Enya Sloan-Goodwin: Mark Sloan's half-sister, one of Grey-Sloan's first Volunteers

-Genesis Zoltar: Enya's best friend since childhood

-Angela Horman: Radiologist at Grey-Sloan, Enya's Fiancée

-Derek Lowry: another volunteer

*Meredith Grey

*Miranda Bailey

*Richard Webber

*Maggie Pierce

*Arizona Robbins

*Jackson Avery

 _Your reputation follows you everywhere._

Enya shook out her hair again and placed it over the name stitched on her coat before lifting her phone to her ear.

"Maybe I should take this off until they change it. It feels…wrong." She looked around the lobby and placed a folder over it.

 _Even when you didn't know you had one, and especially when you didn't ask for it._

Genesis sighed on the other end. "Emmy, it's fine, stop fussing! I'm sure you look gorgeous."

"You know it's not about that."

 _Most of the time, you can wash your hands of it and move on. Like it never even happened._

"Yeah, well you have to say that; you can't see me." She walked into the lobby and looked around for a directory before locking in on the giant logo mounted to the wall.

Grey Sloan Memorial.

 _And other times…you can feel yourself crumbling under the weight of it all._

"Genny…there are signs _everywhere_. How am I supposed to hide-"

"Hey _Enya_ , do you notice anything…hm, I dunno, _strange_ about this place?"

Enya rolled her eyes and ignored him, walking towards the information desk where a familiar attending was standing.

"Uh Genesis, I'm gonna call you back okay? I gotta go, I see someone important." Enya shoved the phone in her pocket and was about to reach the desk when someone stepped in front of her.

"Oh _Sloan_. When were you planning on telling us that you had a hospital in your back pocket? Or are you secretly the trust fund baby I hoped you were?" Derek Lowry stood with three other volunteers behind him, all snickering like schoolboys.

Enya looked past him and at the attending, who was now facing them all with an intrigued expression on her face. When he blocked her view again she sighed and closed her eyes before glaring back at Derek.

"Derek, as much as I would love to stand here and marvel at the fact that you can even read, I don't have the time to use words small enough for you to understand. Now, if you and your rotation boyfriends are done, I have to go." And without giving him a chance to fire back, Enya pushed through them and hurried over to find the woman stifling a laugh.

"Uh, hi…you didn't happen to hear any of that did you?" She wrapped both arms around the folder, hoping the answer was no.

"Hear what, you snapping those boys into place before breakfast?" She looked up for a moment before shrugging. "a little, but I won't tell if you won't."

Enya nodded and held out her right hand. "Duly noted. I'm Enya Goodwin by the way.

She shook Enya's hand and gave her a sweet smile. "Very nice to meet you Enya, I'm Arizona Robbins. Is it your first day at Grey Sloan?"

Enya was taken aback by the way she spoke, like a grade school teacher or camp counselor, and realized why she seemed so familiar.

"Yeah, I'm in the volunteer program…um, I'm sorry, can I ask you something?"

Arizona handed her tablet to a nurse and checked her pager. "Of course, what's up?"

"Did you happen to know a doctor by the name of M-"

"Oh! Dr. Goodwin? It's so nice to meet you." She quickly turned around and found herself standing in front of a short woman wearing a big smile.

"Chief Bailey! Wow, it's so great to meet you too, I was just on my way but I don't exactly know how to find your office."

She shook Bailey's hand and looked over at the desk to find Arizona gone. Oh well. After following Bailey through endless hallways and elevators she'd never remember, they finally reached her office where a man Enya recognized as Richard Webber was sitting expectantly. Chief Bailey sighed before shutting the door and hurrying to her desk to answer the phone.

Richard stood and walked towards Enya with his hand extended. "Good morning miss, I'm Dr. Webber. From what I understand, you are a young force to be reckoned with Dr. Goodwin; second in your class and the brightest in your rotation. Quite impressive."

Enya cleared her throat and nodded. "Thank you so much, sir, that means a lot coming from you. And I don't know about that, it's only the first rotation of the program so don't cross your fingers too soon."

Richard waved it off and chuckled. "Nonsense, I think you have a very bright future ahead of you here. I hope you stick with us."

Enya started to respond but was interrupted by his pager. "Oh sorry, I've got a consult, best of luck."

And with a pat on the back, he was out the door. Enya pulled the folder closer against her chest and sat in a chair in front of the Chief's desk. She silently drummed her fingers against her thigh while she watched people walk across the bustling catwalk; she spotted Arizona entering, tablet once again in hand and watched as she waved at a passing nurse before stopping to lean against the railing and check her phone. If it wasn't for her coat and scrubs you wouldn't think she was a surgeon; maybe a model or schoolteacher, nothing so cutthroat and tedious. At least not while being _that_ cheery. Enya crossed her legs and glanced at Bailey, still on the phone, before resuming her people watching. Arizona was quickly sliding her phone in her pocket and moving stray hairs out of her face before another _stunning_ woman in scrubs walked over to her. Enya leaned forward and watched with astonishment as the woman moved closer to her and began playing with the stethoscope around Arizona's neck. A small smile made its way onto Enya's face as Arizona turned her head away and started laughing, and when Arizona leaned into the other woman and gave her a kiss, Enya was beaming.

"Sorry about that Dr. Goodwin, uh just give me one second and we can get…started…Dr. Goodwin!"

Enya snapped to attention and sat straight up. "Sorry! Ahem, sorry Chief Bailey, I was um, lost in thought. Yes, let's begin."

"Okay, well I understand you had some concerns before officially starting?"

Enya sat the folder on the desk and clasped her hands together. _Okay well now it's actually happening. I just have to say it._

"Yes, there's something about me that might, um, come out sooner or later that I'd rather keep…a secret." She grimaced at the way the word sounded, too flimsy and silly for what she was about to reveal. She took a deep breath and looked the Chief, who was waiting. "My brother is- _was_ a doctor here for a few years before he died and we kind of share a last name. I never really had any contact with him, and I also use a different surname, but I heard that he was kind of…famous around here and I don't want it to become a big deal or make anyone uncomfortable so I'm bringing it up to get it out there." The Chief's brows furrowed, worrying Enya that she was making little sense. "because I really respect this program and only found out after I added this hospital to my rotation but then I couldn't change it back and I'd heard that _you_ knew him and-"

"Wait, wait, hold on…" Bailey looked concerned and tried piecing it together in her head; she frowned at the thought of each doctor the hospital had lost over the years, but remained puzzled. If they were close then…well she couldn't possibly be talking about George, and Derek's sisters were far from secret, so who? "what do you mean 'was'? Who _exactly_ are you talking about?"

Enya felt her throat begin to tighten, one of the many strange but confusing side effects that came with revisiting the tragic death of someone you barely knew.

"H-he died six years ago in a, um, crash…a plane crash." She took a deep breath and straightened her back. "his name was Mark-"

"Sloan." Bailey breathed out the last name as it finally clicked. She leaned back in her chair and looked over at her computer monitor where the logo stretched across the screen. "I don't believe it..."

Enya paused, not knowing if she should say more, but after studying Bailey's mix of shock and confusion she realized she'd have to explain.

"He's technically only my half-brother, and I have my birth certificate and DNA test results with me if you want…" She slid the folder across the desk hoping she'd at least look. "I don't think I need to go into too many details, but my full surname name is _Sloan_ -Goodwin, but I tend to only go by Goodwin because it's my mother's and he has a bit of a reputation on the west coast."

Miranda silently nodded; the papers didn't lie, and though she knew Mark well she never knew much of his family background besides distant parents and being the closest thing to a brother Derek had. At that thought she closed her eyes. _And now they're both gone._ She looked back up at Enya with sympathy and pressed her hand on the folder for a moment before sliding it back over.

"I believe you."

Enya didn't try hiding the surprise on her face. "Really? You do?"

"Definitely." She smiled. "believe it or not you aren't the first doctor to discover a secret family member in this hospital. And for what it's worth, I'm very sorry for your loss. However, I do have a question; have you told the other hospitals in your rotation? Since Grey-Sloan is your final stop why bring it up?"

"No, I haven't." Enya skipped over the condolences and looked back out at the catwalk, now empty. "I added Grey-Sloan because of its legacy. Later on I'd figured the name was just coincidence or a sign or something else, but I've wanted to be a doctor here ever since I first started college and learned about all of the innovation here. I intended to pick Grey-Sloan the moment I entered this program, but then I learned about Mark and thought it would be too big of a risk and tried to back out. Chief, I am _very_ serious about learning here and being a part of this hospital so I realized I couldn't let this determine what kind of person _I'll_ be before I'm able to figure that out for myself."

Bailey was nodding along, a proud smile on her face. "And you can't quite do that with another reputation hanging over your head."

Enya let out a sigh of relief. "Exactly."

Miranda leaned forward and folded her hands on her desk. "Well in that case, you won't have to worry about it getting in the way. I've read about everyone in your class and I have to agree with Dr. Webber, you are very impressive and you could have an immensely successful career here all on your own. Good luck."

With that, Enya took the folder and started toward the door before something caught her attention.

"What do you mean _could_?"

Miranda didn't look up from her monitor when she answered. "A name can take you a long way, but in the end it is up to _you_ to reach your destination. Now get out of here, you have rounds."

. . .


End file.
